Takes Three to Tango
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Fourth Gorillaz story. Sky's cousin falls in love with Noodle and tries to hit on her. Sky's not having it.
1. Three to Tango

Takes Three to Tango Chapter one: Love United:  
Noodle was asleep in bed when she was woken up by a tap on her window. She got up and walked over to it. The guitarist was surprised to see Sky in her window! He was signaling her to open the window and let him in. Noodle opened it and Sky climbed in.  
"(What are you doing here)?" she asked in shock. "I promised you we'd meet again." Sky said in Japanese. Noodle was in joy. "(How did you find me)?" she asked. "Let's just say Noodle-chan, I have allies in high place." he answered. Noodle grinned.  
Sky spent the night with his lady. He slept on the floor so Noodle gave him an extra blanket and pillow. "I always keep my promise to a lady." Sky mumbled. Then he drifted off to sleep. Chapter Two: 


	2. Rough Adjustments

Chapter two: Rough Adjustments:

When Russ came in to wake up Noodle, he was raged. He wasn't amused that some was asleep on the little girl's floor. Sky awoke to see a big black guy about to strike him. The boy leapt up to defend himself.

"Get back!" Sky yelled in Korean. Noodle awoke to see Russel about to hit her sweetie. Russ was about to strike Sky but Noodle blocked him. Russ was shocked.

"(Don't hurt him Russel! I love him!)!" she cried. The drummer was puzzled.

"She's saying have mercy. I'm her lover." Sky said in English. Russ looked at the Korean boy, then back at Noodle, and then back at Sky. Finally, he dropped his fist.

"_Oi! This going to take some adjustments!_" Noodle thought stressed out.


	3. New Enemy

Chapter three: New Enemy:  
"(How did you find me Sky-chan)?" Noodle asked later. She and Sky were walking to the candy store. The Korean boy looked around and whispered: "Come with me!" Then he and his lady ran into an ally. Sky pulled out his potion and used it on Noodle and himself. Now they were sixteen and eighteen.  
"Now to answered your question…." Sky began. Noodle looked up. "My cousin lives here and he told me where you were." he whispered. "(Uh…Okay)." Noodle said uneasily. "Don't worry. You'll meet him at the candy store." Sky said. That made his lady feel a little better. "Now come on." the bandit said. Then Noodle led the way.  
When the couple got to the store, Sky was waving at a tall muscular Korean guy. The guy got up and walked over to them. He looked taller than he did at a distance. Noodle had to look up at him. "Noodle-chan this is Shin. Shin this is my girlfriend, Noodle." said Sky. Shin and Noodle shook hands. Her grip was tighter than his! Shin was amazed for he never met a strong lady!  
The three of them had fun but Sky kept noticing the way Shin kept staring at Noodle. "_Better keep watch over him._" he thought. Chapter Four: 


	4. She's Mine!

Chapter four: "She's Mine!":  
Noodle and Sky were having lunch outside Kong Studios the next day when Shin was walking over to them. When Sky looked up, he looked sour.

"(What's wrong Sky-chan)?" his lady asked.

"Wha- Uh…nothing!" he said quickly.

All was fair until Shin said: "Hey Soaeyun!" Noodle was confused.

"(What did he call me)?" she asked a red-faced Sky.

"He called you a pretty love lotus blossom." Sky hissed.

"(Huh)?" Noodle asked.

"I'll deal with this." he said. Then he stood up and dragged Shin away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sky hissed.

"I have found my true love!" Shin said aloud. This sent Sky's blood boiling.

"From the first moment I saw her, I was head over heels!" his cousin rambled on.

"SHE MY GIRL STUPID!" Sky yelled.

"No she's not." Shin said coolly.

"OH. IS THAT SO?" Sky yelled.

"Yes that so!" Shin hissed. The two boys began arguing. They eventually got into a fight.  
Sky and Shin fought until they heard the door slam. They looked up. Noodle had ran inside.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" the cousins yelled at each other. The rest of the day was sour.

Chapter Five:


	5. Love Triangle

Chapter five: Love Triangle:

For weeks, Shin followed Sky and Noodle around. The couple was getting annoyed. Sky was losing his temper and making a fool out of himself.  
One day, Sky and Noodle were out at the park and Sky had to go somewhere. Shin pushed the limit. It started when Shin sat down by Noodle as soon as Sky left.

"Uh…. Konnichiwa." said Noodle uncomfortably.

"Hi suga." Shin said. Noodle became nervous. Then he put his arm around her. Shin kept trying to kiss Noodle but she kept blocking him.

Finally, Noodle asked: "(Why do you keep following us time after time)?"

Shin swallowed hard and said: "I love you." Her eyes grew big.

"Come on! Give me a kiss!" Shin said quickly.

"(No)!" Noodle yelled. She started backing away. Shin started towards her.  
When Sky came back and saw Shin hitting on his woman, he became pissed. He stomped over to his cousin and grabbed him by the shoulder. Shin turned around and a red-faced Sky punched him. The boys got into a huge fight. Everyone in the park watched them fight. Noodle fled in shame.

"_That's it! Something has to be done!_" she thought.

Chapter six:


	6. Noizchild Steps In

Chapter six: Noizchild Steps In:

Noodle quickly ran to Aphrodite's Workshop. She quietly entered the shop. A girl who was about 5'2 with black hair down to her waist was standing behind the counter.

"(Where's Noizchild-san)?" Noodle asked frantically. The girl walked to the back. Noodle began to worry that the girl didn't understand her.  
A few minutes later, Noizchild came out. Noodle began to relax.

Noiz leaned in, looked, and said in shock: "Noodle?" The sixteen-year-old Japanese girl nodded.

"You look so grown!" the matchmaker said as she looked up and down at Noodle. "What happened?"

"(I'll explain later! I need your help)!" Noodle said quickly.

"All right. I'll help. Just tell me." Noizchild said. Noodle explained the whole story.

"Dog! That's a real mess!" Noizchild said.

"(I know)!" Noodle wailed.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Noiz asked.

"(According to Sky-chan, No)." answered the guitarist.

"Ah, I see." the matchmaker said.

"He's lonely." said the girl.

"(You mean)…." Noodle began with a grin.

"Right. Get him a girl." Noizchild answered.

"Thanks Noizchild-san and…" Noodle said.

The girl smiled and said: "Iris."

"Domo arigato Iris-san." Noodle said in relief. Then she ran out of the shop.

Chapter Seven:


	7. Noodle Sky

Chapter seven: Noodle + Sky:

With Sky talking with Shin and Noodle doing some girl searching, in two weeks, the couple found Shin a girl.

"Hope this works." Sky said.

"(We'll see by Sunday)." Noodle replied.

By Sunday, the plan began. Shin followed the couple as expected. The girl's name was Cindy. She was waiting for Shin. Shin was spying on the couple when he saw Cindy. The guy fell head of heels. So he immediately rushed over to her. Cindy looked up with joy. They began talking. Soon, love began to blossom.

"It's working." Sky whispered as he and Noodle watched Shin and Cindy leave together. The harassment was over. No more Shin following them around. It was now just Sky + Noodle. Again.

Chapter Eight:


	8. Language of the Stars and Fire

Chapter Eight: Language of the Stars and Fire:

Noodle was asleep in bed when Sky climbed in next to her. He gently tapped her in the back of her shoulder. Noodle opened her eyes and turned to him. Sky was a handsome eighteen-year-old boy and the moonlight shined on his lovely face.

"Speak. Let me hear your lovely voice. Speak, dozo." said he. Then Sky gently ran his fingers through her black stringy. It was obvious that he wanted her more than ever.

"The scent of you overwhelms me." he whispered. The boy embraced the sixteen-year-old in his arms.

"You speak the language of the stars." he said softly. Then he began kissing on her. Noodle was silent. She had never heard anyone talk like that to her in her life. His kisses made her weak. Soon, he was beginning to know her ardently. The night was in a long bliss.

The End (For now!)


End file.
